1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electro-photographic image forming apparatus and a process cartridge attachable to or detachable from the electro-photographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using an electro-photographic scheme supplies a toner to a latent image formed on a photoconductor to form a visible toner image on the photoconductor, transfers the toner image to a recording medium, and fixes the transferred toner image onto the recording medium to print an image onto the recording medium.
A process cartridge is an assembly of parts for forming the visible toner image and is attachable to or detachable from a main body of the image forming apparatus. Once being mounted on the main body, the process cartridge is electrically connected with the main body. To this end, an electric contact connected with an electricity supply unit positioned on the main body is provided on a side of the process cartridge. The electricity supply unit and the electric contact receive contact pressure. The contact pressure has an influence on position stability of the process cartridge in the main body.
When the process cartridge is attached to or detached from the main body, interference may occur between the electricity supply unit provided on the main body and the process cartridge or between the electric contact and the main body. This interference may cause noise during the attachment or detachment and a contact failure between the electric contact and the electricity supply unit due to abrasion of the electricity supply unit or the electric contact.